Dreams do come True
by DeathSamus
Summary: Roll is still coping with the loss of Megaman, but will frequent dreams of the Blue Bomber make her dreams come true?


_**Just some Megaman/Roll fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own Megaman or it's series. **_

My name is Roll, NetNavi of Maylu Sakurai. It's been a couple months since that fateful day. Megaman defeated Alpha, a program bent on destroying the entire Cyberworld. From what I heard from Lan, Megaman sacrificed himself to so that Lan can escape Dr. Wily's base. When I heard of Megaman's departure, I felt a part of my being torn away from me. I started to cry to no end, knowing that he may never come back to us. Unbeknownst to most people, I was in love with the Blue Navi ever since we've met but I was too afraid to admit my feelings to him because I thought he would reject me. Ever since then, I've been having dreams of seeing Megaman, but when I wake up, all I can feel is loneliness. But this time, this dream seemed very lucid.

_-Roll's Dream-_

"_Where? Where am I?" I said as I looked around the area I was in. It was an area shrouded by white._

"_Hello there." A voice said to me._

_Startled I raised my weapon, pointing to the figure that spoke to me._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I questioned._

"_You don't remember me? I always told you I would be by your side no matter what." He said in a calm voice, almost reminding me of a certain someone._

"_M-Mega?" I responded in shock. Megaman looked different. He wasn't in his regular body suit, and his helmet was off, revealing a set of beautiful brown hair, and his body glowed like the radiance of the Sun. __**(A/N: Think of Megaman's appearance from MMBN5 when he is shown as Hub Hikari.)**_

"_It is me but in my original state." He answered._

_I knew what he meant by 'my original state'. When Magicman struck Megaman with the power of the Life Virus so many months ago, there was a chance that he wouldn't make it. Suddenly, Lan received a phone call from his father. Lan's father informed him of Megaman's true identity and a way to save him. It turned out that Megaman is Lan's twin brother, Hub. Hub died at a very young age from a heart disease. At that time, Dr. Hikari was researching ways of making NetNavis more human-like, so that they can form a bond with their operators. When Hub passed away, Dr. Hikari took a sample of his DNA, converting it into pure data, reborning him as Megaman. All this time I fell in love with a human who turned into a NetNavi but I still loved him for who he was._

_Snapping myself out of me reverie, I started to walk towards him, wanting to catch a glimpse of him._

"_I-I never seen you like this before, Hub. You look so beautiful." I said as I started to blush. _

_When I said that, I could've sworn I saw him blush as well. I was mere inches away from him, just wanting to hold on to him, never letting him go in fear that he may disappear from me._

"_Thank you Roll. I really missed you." Megaman said as he blinked._

_I trembled a bit when he put his hand onto mine, but I felt so at peace._

"_I missed you too, Megaman." I replied with a tear coming from my eye._

_My mouth began to quiver, and soon more tears began to come out of my eyes. I then pounced at him, hugging him tightly. _

"_M-Mega! Please… hold me. I've been so lonely since you've left us." I sobbed out._

_Hub complied with my request as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into an embrace._

"_I'm really sorry for leaving you guys, especially you. You know how I am when it comes to the life of others in need." He said to me._

"_You do not know how distraught I was when I heard you were gone. It felt like every fiber of my being was being ripped out." I responded while my face was on his neck._

"_Shhh… It's ok Roll. I'm right here with you. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around." Megaman said with utmost sincerity. _

_I let go of the embrace, and I cupped his face with my hands, examining his crystal clear face. _

"_I think I like seeing you without your helmet." I said as I let out a giggle._

"_Yeah, but you know what I like about you?" He replied as he took out my hands from his face._

"_What is it you like about me?" I asked, confused by his question._

"_Allow me to show you." He said as he reaches onto my helmet, taking out the latches. Soon my helmet came off, revealing golden-like hair that stretched down to my waist._

"_You look like an angel, Roll." He said._

_I blushed yet again from his comment. I rarely took off my helmet, thus not seeing the glory in me. _

"_T-Thank you Hub." I responded as he played around with my hair._

"_But soon, I will have to go." He said in a sad tone._

_My heart sank when he said that. I just want him to stay with me forever._

"_B-But, you can't." I said as tears started to form again._

"_Sadly, I must. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again. I'll promise you that." He responded._

"_And how can you seal that promise?" I asked._

"_Like this." Megaman replied as he captured my mouth with his lips. I was in shock that he kissed me but I've always dreamed of this to happen. I returned the kiss with much force that I could muster. He then poked my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. At first I was kind of nervous of his action but soon I allowed him entry into my mouth. Soon we were in a tongue war, fighting for dominance. The kiss was pure bliss. But soon after 2 minutes we pulled away from each other. Megaman started to walk backwards, having to depart yet again._

"_I promise you, Roll. I will come back." He said._

_Before he left, I ran up to him, pulling him into another breathtaking hug. _

"_I hope so, Hub. Please don't break that promise." I pleaded._

"_I'll assure you that I won't break that promise." He answered back to me._

_I let go of him, and he waved at me._

"_Goodbye Roll, may we meet again." He said as he left._

"_Goodbye… Hub Hikari." I said quietly._

_-End Dream-_

I woke up from that wonderful dream, much to my annoyance. I checked the clock and it was 6:30am. I realized that today is the first day of 6th grade for Maylu.

"Ughh… It was just a dream." I said in dismay.

But the thing is; it felt so surreal. Like it seemed that Megaman was actually there with me.

"Good morning, Roll." Maylu said to me.

"Oh, Good morning to you too Maylu." I replied back to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" She said to me.

"Oh, just fine, except the dream that I had." I said solemnly.

"Really? What was the dream about?" Maylu said to me out of curiousity.

I explained to Maylu of the dream I had: Megaman's appearance as Hub, the kiss we had, and his promise. The way he sealed our promise brought me into tears because it was all just a dream. Maylu noticed my sobbing, and soon she hugged me, even though I was in her PET.

"It's ok, Roll. Maybe the dream will come true someday."

"You really think so?" I asked as I was still sobbing.

"Yeah, dream or not, Megaman's not the navi/human who will ever break a promise to anyone, especially you." She said to me truthfully.

My tears stopped from her speech, and soon I became very jubilant.

"Thank you, Maylu; I feel some much better." I said.

"You're very welcome, Roll. Now then, lets get ready for the first day of 6th grade."

"You bet!" I replied happily.

-At School-

Maylu decided to come to school early, 20 minutes before class even started. She wanted to catch up with some friends in her class. To our amazement, we spotted Lan sitting on his chair, with smile on his face. Maylu walked to his spot, wanting to know of his early appearance.

" So I see you came to school at an early time." Maylu said.

"Yeah, I should say the same to you. Besides, I'm keeping a promise that I made to Megaman" He responded.

When Lan said his brother's name, I felt a bit saddened but then he continued.

"Oh, Roll. There's someone who wants to meet you." He said to me. I became curious of his request.

"Who is it that wants to see me?" I asked.

"You have to find out for yourself. Maylu jack-in Roll." Lan said.

"Ok then. Roll, Jack-in, Execute!"

I appeared in the School's cyberworld and soon my eyes met a pair of emerald eyes.

"M-Megaman? Is that really you?" I asked as my mouth began to tremble.

"I don't know how my dad did it but he revived Megaman." Lan explained to me.

"Hi Roll, it's great to see you again." Megaman said.

I didn't reply as I rushed towards him, sending him to the ground along with me. I landed on top of him, crushing him with a hug.

"Mega! I can't believe you're back!" I exclaimed as my tears soaked his neck.

"It's great to be back, Roll." He said to me as he gently rubbed my back, soothing me.

I then faced him, analyzing all of his features to see if he was really here.

"Hub, I missed you so much. Please, never leave me ever again."

"I promise you, Roll. I'll never depart from you anymore." He said like in the dream.

"Just… please let this not be a dream."

"I rest assure to you that this is not a dream." He replied to me truthfully.

"And I know how to seal that promise." He added as he brought his lips onto mine.

"_He really… He really loves me!" _My thoughts said to me.

"I returned the kiss like I did in the dream, and it felt so great.

A couple seconds later, we pulled away from the kiss, and we stared at each other's eyes.

"I love you, Megaman."

"And I love you too, Roll."

I screamed in glee as I hugged him again. We then guided our lips into each other for the second time.

Dreams really do come true.

_**End**_


End file.
